


What's Lost Before Being Found

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Pregnancy and Infant Loss Awareness Day, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Several months after the events of V-Day, Eggsy gets a really weird stomach ache.





	What's Lost Before Being Found

**Author's Note:**

> For National Pregnancy and Infant Loss Awareness Day:http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-pregnancy-and-infant-loss-remembrance-day-october-15/

Eggsy didn’t know what was going on when he first felt the pain in his stomach that morning, so he ignored it as he got dressed and made his way to the manor to give Merlin his report on the mission he had returned from the previous night. He made his way to the bullet train, Roxy joining him at the last moment before the doors closed.

“You look like shit,” she said cheerfully. “What time did you make it in last night?”

“Not too late,” Eggsy answered as another wave of pain hit him. “Damn, maybe I should have called in sick today.”

“You okay?” Roxy asked, noting the discomfort on her friend’s face.

“I must have just eaten something dodgy when I got home last night,” Eggsy shook his head. “I’ve got a meeting with Merlin first thing, and I’m already late.”

“Merlin says that’s a Galahad trait,” Roxy said, leaning back in her seat but still keeping an eye on Eggsy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy said as they reached the manor. “I’ve gotta run, see you for lunch, yeah?”

“I’ll see you Eggsy,” Roxy agreed, heading in the opposite direction, towards where her office was.

* * *

“That should be all Galahad,” Merlin said with a nod. “You can go now.”

“Cheers Merlin,” Eggsy said brightly, standing to leave the room. He had only taken three steps towards the door when a wave of vertigo hit him and he went down immediately, losing consciousness before he’d even hit the floor.

* * *

“You’re an idiot,” Roxy said when Eggsy woke up. “Seriously Eggsy, why the fuck have you been going on missions? You could have gotten yourself killed, you very nearly did, it’s bad enough as it is.”

“What’re you on about Rox?” he groaned. “God, why is it so bright?”

Roxy hit the light switch, dimming the lights until Eggsy could fully open his eyes. “You gonna answer my question now?”

“I’ve been going on missions ‘cause the world needs Kingsman,” Eggsy answered. “Why’re you taking offense to this now?”

“Because you just had a miscarriage Eggsy,” Merlin said, coming into the room. “I take it you didn’t know you were pregnant?”

“That’s not possible,” Eggsy instantly denied. “Haven’t been with a guy since…since Harry.”

Roxy’s face softened immediately. “I didn’t know you two were together.”

“We weren’t,” Eggsy answered, “Not for long at least. We only really had that one night, our 24 hours. But I’m on birth control, and Harry used a rubber.” Eggsy gave a wet laugh. “I remember wishing he hadn’t, so that I could have some piece of him left.”

“Well I’m sorry lad,” Merlin said, putting a hand on Eggsy’s leg through the blanket. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy wiped his eyes with another wet laugh. “It’s just, bloody hell, I didn’t even know I was pregnant, and now that it’s gone,” he let out a sob that he had obviously been holding back the whole time. “God, I’m a mess, it’s just like losing him all over again.”

“You’re allowed to be a mess,” Roxy said gently. “You’ve got a week off, medical leave. Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Please,” Eggsy said quietly. “I-I don’t think I should be alone for a while, and I don’t want to bother Mum.”

“Alright,” Roxy ran gentle fingers through his hair. “You should be cleared to go in a few hours, then we’ll get you home.”

“Thanks, Rox,” Eggsy murmured, curling in on himself.

“Of course,” Roxy smiled. “I’ve got to go talk to Merlin in the hall for a moment, will you be okay by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy nodded.

Roxy led Merlin out to the hallway. “How come we didn’t know this before?” she asked him. “What about post-mission physicals?”

“He hasn’t had anything that needed more than a few plasters since he started,” Merlin responded, “No need for any sort of test that would reveal this.”

“Did he lose it because of this last mission?”

“We can’t be sure,” Merlin responded. “He didn’t take any extremely hard blows to his abdomen, but there has been a high level of stress lately, that could be the cause, but so could a large number of things.”

Roxy nodded. “Alright.”

“Take care of him, Roxanne,” Merlin put a hand on her shoulder. “He needs it.”

“I know,” she said quietly, returning to Eggsy’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.
> 
> I've never gone through something like this, so I have absolutely no idea what it feels like, but I know I can't imagine what it would feel like, I just hope I haven't said anything here that is offensive, if I have, let me know and I'll change it/take this whole thing down if need be.


End file.
